The Valyrian Wolf
by RhydianStorm
Summary: The dragons were exiled after The Rebellion. As The War of The Five Kings breaks out, the three dragons prepare to take back what is theirs with the help of Old Valyria.
1. Jon I

Jon while on a hunting trip with his Father, his brother-Robb and their ward- Theon Greyjoy until they found a mysterious girl-Naeraya.

Chapter 1: Jon

They were riding through the Wolfswood: Their father, Robb-his half-brother and Theon-their ward. Jon thought the Wolfswood looks dreadful and unsettling.  
"Scared Snow?" Theon asked in a fake girly voice. Jon disliked him immensly. He was always an ass to Jon, reminding him of his bastardry. And Theons whoring was reknown, every whore in Winterfell knew him.  
"No" He replied.  
Theon just smirked with his stupid grin. A cry rang out from the woods and Jon quickly turned his horse in that direction, sprinting. The others followed. He got to the clearing and saw a wildling run with a sword at a girl who was on the ground in blood, sword in hand. There two dead wildlings on the ground around her. Jon slid off his horse, drew his sword rushed to defend the girl.  
The wildling swung wildly at Jon, who managed to easily block every attack. The wildling was getting tired and swung once more, leaving an easy opening which he drove his sword through.  
"Jon" Robb called as the rest of his party caught up with him.  
Jon ignored the calls as he got on one knee to look at the girl. She was wearing smokey grey feminine armour on her top half and a skirt just near her knees on her lower half.  
'Valyrian steel' Jon thought looking at the armour and was amazed at this strange girl having what he thought was as rare as dragons. Then he looked at the girl herself. She was beautiful: a perfect face, slim figure, hair even more golden blonde than The Lannisters hung down past her shoulders.  
But he looked into her eyes: deep violet eyes. 'Targaryen eyes' Jon thought but pushed the thought away, the woman was injured for gods sakes. She had an arrow in her thigh and Jon reached out to help her. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled her to him, holding a smokey grey dagger to his throat. More Valyrian steel.  
Robb and his father drew their swords and Theon knocked an arrow.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Jon slowly said.  
She held him there for a few seconds and released him.  
"I'm sorry" She said. Her voice was like a song. She went to get up but fell and cried out in pain.  
"Father we need to help her" Jon said to his father, Robb and Theon who had been too shocked to move.  
"She just tried to kill you and you want to help her. Aw Snow, are you in love?" Theon laughed.  
"Shut your trap Theon." Jop snapped.  
His father walked up to the wounded girl. "Valyrian steel armour" He said amazed. "Who are you?"  
"Naeraya of House Kaspian of Valyria." The girl spoke. All three men were gaping at her.  
"I thought Valyria was destroyed" Robb said for the first time since the whole encounter and broke the silence.  
She looked at him, "Not entirely. Valyria mostly fell during The Doom but there are Houses and people that still partially inhabit The City and surrounding lands."  
"Why are you so far from home and how do you speak common tongue so well?" Jon asked.  
"Ever since I was a child, my father taught me common tongue so that one day I could come to The West." She said casually.  
"Jon, let's get back to Winterfell." His father said."We can find out more later."  
Jon helped Naeraya up and put her arm around his shoulder to support her.  
"Wait" She said and pointed at a wildling corpse. "My sword"  
Robb went over to the corpse and flipped him over. There was a smokey grey Valyrian steel sword sticking out of him. Robb took it out. It was covered in blood. He handed it to her free hand,  
the other over Jon to help her walk.  
"Does your sword have a name?" Robb asked curiously as she slid it in her sheath.  
"Arghurys" She said. "Hunter in Valyrian." She explained at their confused looks.  
Jon helped her to his horse, she sat side-saddle, hugged Jon. Theon and Robb laughed when Jon blushed at the contact, his father cracked a smile.

As they approached Winterfell the gates were opened and they were allowed inside. Robb helped Naeraya off Jon's horse. Jon slid off his saddle and helped Robb carry her to maester Luwin.  
"What happened?" The old maester asked.  
"We found her in the woods under attack." Jon and Robb's father said. "Robb, I'm going explain this to your mother. Theon I need you to get the rest of my children." Theon nodded and walked out with their father.  
"This will hurt just a little" Maester Luwin says. He wrapped his hand around the arrow and with one quick yank pulled it out. Naeraya grunted in pain. The maester took a rod of hot steel and pressed it to her wound. 'She was suprisingly quiet for someone being touched by the scalding hot steel' Thought Jon. After the maester froze the bleeding he wrapped a bandage around her thigh.  
"Be careful with your leg. You'll be limping for a bit but it should get better in a few days." Luwin continues.  
"Thank you" She said.  
Jon's father walked into the room with Lady Catelyn walking behind him along with Sansa, Bran, Arya and Rickon.  
"This is Naeraya Kaspian" His father introduced. "Naeraya, this is my wife Lady Catelyn and my children: Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. All the children bowed their heads respectively. "And you probabaly already know Robb."  
"What about you?" She nodded at Jon.  
"My name is Jon Snow my lady." Jon said.  
"Ah you are a bastard." As she said it Jon dropped his head and eyes in shame. She noticed and added. "It does not matter what your name is, it matters what you are inside." Naeraya continued.  
Jon raised his head and stared into her deep purple eyes and she into his dark grey ones.  
"Is it true you're from Valyria?" Arya asked Naeraya, breaking the silence and distracing them.  
"Arya!" Sansa and Lady Catelyn exclaimed. "Show our guest some courtesy."  
"It is fine my lady and yes sweet girl and yes I'm from the city of Valyria" Naeraya said with a smile.  
"Can you fight?" She asked her next excited question, probably seeing the armour that Naeraya didn't have time to take off.  
"Yes." Was her reply.  
"Can you teach me?" She asked.  
"She's injured Arya" Sansa said.  
"Right. Sorry." Arya said ashamed.  
"Nothing to be sorry about. I promise that once I can, I will teach you." She said enthusiastically.  
Arya smiled. "Jon, escort Lady Naeraya to her chambers in the west part of the hall. I'll send some servant with some clean clothes and a bath in a bit but for now you should rest." Jon's father said.  
"Yes father." Jon said and put Naeraya's arm around him and started walking with her. When they got closer to her chambers she asked, "Are you embarrased of yourself?"  
"What do you mean?" He asked confused.  
"Of being a bastard." She clarified.  
"I am a reminder of my fathers unfaithfulness to Lady Stark. A stain on his precious honor." Jon said bitterly.  
When they reached her chambers and Jon opened the door she said, "What I said earlier, I meant it."  
Jon remembered her advice and as he moved to walk out she added, "I never got to thank you for saving me. If you hadn't been there that man would have killed me. You may be a bastard to them but to me, you are a hero."  
Jon blushed at her praise and said. "Rest well my lady" He said.  
"You too my lord" She said.  
"I am no lord, call me Jon." He told her.  
"Then you may call me Naeraya." She replied.  
"Well then rest well Naeraya." "You too Jon."  
He walked out and closed the door, smiling. He wanted to get to know this mysterious girl.


	2. Naeraya I

Chapter 2: Naeraya

'The dragon has three heads' Her fathers voice echoed. 'Find them and swear our House to them'. She saw a silver haired girl ride with a horse horde-The dothraki. A second later another image appeared: of a blue-haired boy sparring with a man in chainmail and a golden hauberk- The Golden Company. The third, the last image appeared: A blue rose in the winter snows. That image was the most unreadable of the three. She woke with a knock on the door. Naeraya got up looked over to the table where her armour was laid out, as well as her two daggers and sword. All of her equipment was Valyrian steel, so she would need to hide it. She thought on her dream for a second. 'A blue rose amidst the winter snows. I will have to stay here for longer than I thought.' She opened the door and three servants came in with a bath and started filling it with warm water. Another servant came in with a purple woolen dress and put it on her bed.  
"Lady Stark told us to help you get dressed for a dinner with her and the rest of the family." The girl said.  
"Thank you. You can go?" Naeraya said.  
"My lady does not need help getting dressed?" The servant woman asked.  
"No I will be fine" She replied.  
"Yes my lady" The four servant girls left and Naeraya got into the bath and washed herself. The water was warm and was soothing to her skin. She got out in pain because of her leg and limped to the bed. She slipped on the dress. It was warm and honestly: comfortable. Naeraya never got to wear long dresses that weren't meant for combat. She moved slowly to the table and piece by piece put her equipment under the bed, except her daggers of course, one of which was in her boot and the other, in her sleeve. She left the room and leaned on the walls of the hall to keep moving.  
The walls in the castle were all warm, it is said that there is a hot water spring in the godswood.

She made it outside and saw that it was slowly getting dark in the sky. She looked around and saw Jon Snow angrily polishing his sword. She started to limp towards him and tripped. He shot up,  
ran up and caught her before she could fall. His hands were cold and his expression har to read. "Thank you Jon Sona" Naeraya said.  
"Sonna?" Jon asked with an awful pronunciation.  
"Sona" She said correcting him. "It means Snow in Valyrian."  
He smiled then, a light curve up of the lips.  
"Why aren't you eating with your family?" She then asked and the smile slight smile on his lips left as quick as it came.  
"Lady Stark thought it might offend my lady if a bastard was seated in their midst." He said.  
"They're your family though. Your brothers and sisters." Naeraya said.  
"Half-brothers and half-sisters. Lady Stark says that people might mistake me for true born if I call them anything else."He said and looked into my eyes. His face gave nothing away, but in his eyes was a deep sadness. "Jon, I need an escort to help me walk, help me get inside the hall please." Naeraya said innocently.  
"Naeraya, I can't, Lady Stark will-" He started.  
"Have to accept that. I won't be offended if my saviour sits next to me at a dinner." She finshed for him. She put her arm through his and had to lean on him really badly.

They entered the hall together, earning a cold glare form Lady Catelyn and a surprised look from everyone else. Jon helped her get to her seat and pulled her chair out for her.  
"Thank you" She said with a smile. Jon turned around to walk away but she grabbed his arm. Jon stared at her with wide eyes, as did everyone else.  
"No Jon, please stay." She insisted.  
"I-" Jon started.  
"Jon do stay" Lord Stark spoke. Jon took the seat next to her. 'Mission accomplished.'  
She sat across from Robb. She had to admit, he was really handsome: Tully features, shining blue eyes and his red curls would drive a girl mad. Naeraya however had her eyes on another man.  
"So Naeraya, do you have any family?" Lord Stark asked.  
"My father-Lord Kaspian is my only family. My mother died from birthing me, my brothers both died in battle against corsairs on some journey they made." She said calmly. Her heart hurt from not knowing her family, those who her father grieved for. Not knowing a mothers love or touch. Looking at the Starks made her sad and homesick.  
"I'm sorry for asking" The Lord then said.  
"No, no its fine" Naeraya said.  
"Do you have dragons in Valyria?" Arya suddenly asked, changing the topic.  
"Not really" She replied. 'At least not literally' she said to herself.  
"What does Valyria have then?" This time it was Robb who asked and stared at her with his blue eyes.  
"Ruins, Valyrian steel, troops, gold and rebuilt fortresses." Was Naerayas reply.  
They continued to talk about miscellanious things and everyone was eagerly talking, everyone except Jon. He was silently sitting and occasionally poking his food with an unreadable expression.  
Once the Starks were argueing amongst themselves about what Arya did and didn't do and whether it was good or bad, Naeraya leaned closer to Jon.  
"Hey, Jon, whats wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing" He quietly said.  
"Jon, Im serious, what's wrong? You can tell me." She was starting to get concerned. "NOTHING IS WRONG!" He shouted and stormed out of the room, leaving a really confused Naeraya. She stood to follow him but took a step and leaned forward onto the table to keep his balance.  
Everyone was looking at her or at the door that Jon used to leave.  
"Raya don't I'll get him" Robb said standing up. He also soon left the hall.  
"I apologise for the behaviour of my sons." Lord Stark, their father said.  
"No need my lord. I am just a bit confused." She said.  
They finished the dinner in silence. Naeraya thanked the family for their hospitality about at the time that Robb came back.  
"I'll escort you back to your chambers my lady." He said She nodded hesitantly. "It would be an honor my lord."  
They were walking through the dark halls in silence until Robb started to speak, "Jon isn't usually like this, in fact I've never seen him lose his cool like that."  
Naeraya was curious, "So this happens regularly."  
"Unfortunately yes. Jon gets really depressed and melancholic all of a sudden. I don't know why though."  
"Thank you for the explanation my lord." Naeraya said.  
"Please call me Robb, my lady" "Then you may call me Naeraya or Raya, whichever is more preferable"  
"Of course Raya." He bent down and pressed a kiss to my hand. His lips were warm and soft on her hand.  
"Sleep well" Robb said.  
"Thank you. I hope you do too Robb." Raya said.  
She entered her chambers and stood, looking at the fire. 'I wish I had a single clue about this Ice dragon.


	3. Naeraya II

Chapter 3: Naeraya

Six days she had the same dream, The silver haired Dothraki girl, The blue haired Golden Company boy and the blue rose in the snows. Her leg was getting better, at least she could walk without help. Jon apologised for his outburst but has since been avoiding her. She made it easy for him by not seeking him out. What she was trying to do had more of her sitting around and thinking than anything else. The three dragons were giving her headaches, especially the third one. A blue rose in snow? 'Im going to need to try harder' She told herself.  
Sleeping has recently become a problem and because of this Naeraya decided to read about The North and specifically its history, looking for any mention of blue winter roses.  
Naeraya was bored, truth be told, very bored. Her inability to figure out this riddle had been draining her mind of its sanity. 'How am I supposed to find the third dragon if I can't see the connections it has to some bloody flowers. She only properly slept once, after the third day of thinking. It didn't last long though, nightmares had found their way into her head.  
She saw her mother, brothers, father dying. Her home was burning. She woke after that and had not fallen asleep since, the harsh images flashing in her head.  
She limped to Lord Stark's solar, softly knocking on the door.  
"Come in" Naeraya heard the lords voice. She opened the door.  
He looked up and his eyes widened a bit in surpirse, his face however, was the same expressionless one he always had.  
"Lady Naeraya, you look extremely tired, is something wrong?" He asked. 'If only you knew my lord, you would laugh' She thought.  
"My lord, I am interested in some information concerning the wilderness of The North." Naeraya said.  
He furrowed his brow in question. "And what would you like to know?" He replied slowly.  
"I would like to know about blue winter roses and any event that was associated with them"  
"Well. They only grow in The North. Their proper colour is actually pale blue, like the sky. In the tourney of Harrenhal, my sister Lyanna was crowned by Prince Rhaegar as the Queen of Love and Beauty with a crown of those roses." Lord Stark suddenly stopped and stared into nothing before meeting her eyes. They were full of sadness and pain for his sister.  
'Lyanna was kidnapped by the prince and was found in the Tower of Joy... Oh but of course, how could I be so stupid?' She realized. 'Lyanna was in that tower with Rhaegar for months, enough time to conceive a child...and her favourite flowers were blue winter roses, like in the dream. That means Lyanna's child must be one of the three Targaryen children but what of the snow?'  
"My lord, are there any winter roses in Winterfell?" Naeraya asked.  
"Yes, there are some in the glass gardens. You have my leave to go if you want." He then said.  
Naeraya got up and moved to the door before saying, "Thank you my lord, this will help me a lot."  
"Of course my lady, though you may need to consider some rest." The lords mouth upturned a little.  
"Of course my lord" She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. She moved as fast as she could to the glass gardens.  
In the gardens, she ran around until she saw blue winter roses growing in lines across the garden. She knelt carefully not to hurt her leg and picked a rose. She stood up again and pressed the rose to her nose, taking in the wonderful scent. "You like the roses?" A voice behind her asked. She turned and saw a familiar mop of black hair and grey eyes.  
"Jon? I uh..I.." She tried to explain.  
He shook his head, "It is no matter."  
"What are you doing here?" Naeraya then asked.  
"I came to get a few roses to pay my respects to my aunt." Jon said sadly. "Can I come with you?" She asked.  
Jon nodded and bent down to pick out a few roses. "C'mon" He said. Raya shrugged and followed him through Winterfell, to the crypts.  
The crypts were breathtaking. All the Kings of Winter had statues lined up in lines. Each king had a name under his statue and a sword. Some of the older swords were turning to dust, others were really rusty. As they made their way further into the crypts, she saw that she and Jon were getting to the end. Jon stopped and turned to a statue of a woman. The name under the statue said: Lyanna. He put the roses to the statue's feet and stood in silence. Naeraya was studying her face.  
"Father says Arya looks like Lyanna and even acts like her. He's always sad to see her act like a boy because he says Lyanna acted like one." Jon said with only a hint of sadness in his voice.  
'Arya looks like Lyanna.' Raya thought 'And Jon looks like Arya' Suddenly she remembered a conversation she had with the youngest Stark sister when Arya mentioned that everyone said she looked like Jon.  
Jon looked at her and started speaking again, "Father is scared that Arya will end up like her aunt." Naeraya looked into his eyes and saw a glint of sad violet in them.  
'Jon Snow...Snow...Yes...Lyanna was associated with blue roses and Snow isn't just literal snow, it's Jon as well..Jon Snow is the third dragon...Obviously honorable Ned Stark would never dishonor a woman, especially not with him being married.'  
Now, all I need to do is confront Jon and his uncle about him letting Jon go with her. 


	4. Jon II

Chapter 4: Jon

Jon felt that everytime he spoke to Naeraya, he would do or say something stupid. He would lose his cool and release all of his slowly brooding anger, from being a bastard, an outsider, an unwanted child. He had taken her to the crypts, showed her the statues she wanted to see, but all she did was run off. The dinner became a scandal: Lady Stark later visited him and shouted a bunch about how he broke the rules, how he forced a woman to have him there, how he wasn't a part of the Stark family.

Jon was sparring in the yard with Robb and Theon and doing well. He disarmed Theon and now focused on fighting Robb. Robb was good, he was always good, but Jon was always better.  
However Lady Stark didn't want the bastard to be better than Robb at anything, even though in a battle Robb would face bastards and peasants. Even now Jon swung the wrong way on purpose, allowing Robb to knock him to the ground and make him yield. "I yield" Jon called out. Robb helped him up with a grin, "Don't worry Snow, you'll get better." Jon rolled his eyes.  
He could not be more obvious with letting him win, yet Robb is blind.  
"Lord Robb, I see you fight well, would you grace me with the honor of sparring with me?" Naeraya came up to the group now.  
"Get ready then, my lady." Robb replied, quick to agree fighting a woman.  
Theon smirked, "Maybe later, you might want to go for a different kind of spar, because my sword is honed for battle."  
"And my sheath is not made for filthy ironborn swords" Raya shot back as she grabbed a practise blade.  
"Would you need armour, Lady Raya?" Robb asked. Naeraya shook her head.  
Robb moved forward with a swing to the neck, which was evaded by the Valyrian woman. Robb swung again, this time an overhead swing. Naeraya dodged and the tip of Robb's sword hit the ground.  
Raya quickly stepped on the sword with such force Robb's hand couldn't keep hold and he dropped it. She held her sword to Robb's throat, "Dead" She said. Robb and Theon were wide-eyed, obviously not used to Robb losing so quick. Naeraya looked at Jon then, "Would you like to fight me, Lord Jon?"  
"I...uh...yes my lady." Jon replied and put on some armor and grabbed a sword. He and Naeraya circled each other, waiting for either to attack. Jon falsely moved forward, only to stay in position.  
The trick worked. Naeraya moved forward with a light swing which Jon blocked easily. They danced for a few more swings, steel against steel. 'She's very quick and agile' Jon noted as Raya dodged another of his swings. Her fighting style was very different from any Jon had ever seen. She relied on speed and avoiding clashing her steel. Jon moved forward, swiftly advancing, backing Naeraya into a wall. Jon stabbed at the Valyrian in the corner. She ducked and sprung to tackle Jon to the ground. She was on top of him now, legs on either side of his body, pressing down his arms as she pressed a blade to his throat. "Dead" She panted out. She stood up and dusted herself off and then reached out a hand to help him up.  
"You are a very good fighter, Jon" Naeraya complimented. Jon smiled.

"Jon!" He heard his fathers voice and looked around to spot his father. Jon discarded the armor and put away the sword. He ran over to his father.  
"Yes father?" Jon asked.  
"Lady Kaspian!" Father called out and motioned for her to come over. Once she did father continued, "We need to talk." The three of them walked over to The Lord's solar. Father checked around and closed the door behind them. He motioned Jon to sit.  
"Am I in trouble father?" Jon asked.  
He shook his head, "Its about your mother Jon, I think its time to tell you. Your mother is Lyanna Stark, my sister."  
Jon's face twisted in disgust, "Does that mean that you and...ugh!"  
"No, no." His father quickly replied. "The truth is..I'm not your father. Rhaegar Targaryen is."  
Jon's eyes widened, "But Rhaegar raped and kidnapped Lyanna, starting a war, killing thousands. I'm rapespawn aren't I." Jon's face grew sadder and he looked down.  
"No Jon, Lyanna ran away with Rhaegar because she didn't want to be married to Robert Baratheon." His father continued.  
"All my life I wanted to know who my mother was, I wanted to know if she loved me or cared about me" Jon said sadly, "Turns out, I don't even have a father." A single tear rolled down Jon's cheek.  
"Jon, most often than not, people tend to overestimate blood connections." Naeraya spoke and Jon remembered she was there.  
"Jon, you will always be my son, no matter the fact that you are a Targaryen."  
"I'm a Targaryen prince?" Jon asked. "No one can know. It may have been sixteen years, but the Targaryens have few allies. If anyone can find out, all our heads would be taken off our shoulders."  
"Alright, is there anything else?" Jon asked getting up.  
"Actually there is." Naeraya spoke again. Jon sat back down. "I was sent to Westeros by my father. A dragon must have three heads and you are one of three. I'm going east soon, to get your aunt and half-brother." She continued.  
"Half-brother?" Jon asked.  
"Aegon was swapped out for another child in The Sack of King's Landing. He is in Myr, I believe, with The Golden Company. Your aunt Daenerys is in The Dothraki Sea at the moment, so we're going to Aegon first." "We're?" Jon didn't like her implications.  
"Me and you Jon. We're both going to Essos to reconnect your family."  
"But Winterfell is my home, I can't just leave Robb or Arya." Jon protested.  
"Jon, here you are a bastard." Jon winced at his fathers words, "When Robb becomes lord and Arya marries away, what are you going to do? You need to complete this quest and seat The Targaryen dynasty back on The Iron Trhone." His father continued.  
"Fine, I guess. Its just what if we fail?" Jon asked.  
"Just make sure we don't" Naeraya replied. "You have a week to prepare and say goodbye and then we'll go"  
"Thank you, I'll make sure I'm ready." Jon replied and left the solar. This all still seemed unreal: He was a prince, a Targaryen prince and has to find the rest of his family.


	5. Naeraya III

Chapter 5: Naeraya

Naeraya donned her Valyrian steel armor and strapped 'Hunter' to her side, as well as her two daggers. She clasped a black hooded cloak around her shoulders and stocked up the saddlebags on the horse that Lord Stark gifted her, a raven black palfrey she named Shadow. It has been a week since Naeraya and Lord Stark had revealed Jon his parentage. Jon spent as much time as possible with Robb and Arya and Bran and even Rickon.

She saw Jon approach. "I'm ready" He said.  
"Good" Raya replied. "Have you said goodbye yet?"  
"Mostly"  
"Jon" Arya ran out in her skirts followed by Robb, Theon and Bran. Arya jumped into Jon's arms, hugging him tightly. "Do you have to go?" She asked with a wavering voice and tears in her eyes.  
"I do, but I promise I'll get you a gift. Something you'll like." Jon smiled. He turned to Robb.  
"Good luck Snow" His cousin said and embraced Jon.  
"And you Stark" Jon replied. Theon grinned.  
"Going to Lys to find your mother Snow?" Theon asked. Jon's farewell to the ironborn was a fist to the eye, leaving it black.  
Jon then crouched down and hugged little Bran, "I promise to come back soon Bran, maybe I'll even be a knight and take you as a squire." Bran smiled and nodded.  
"Goodbye Lady Kaspian" Robb said kissing her hand.  
"Lord Robb" She nodded in respect and mounted up. Jon hugged everyone, even Theon, one last time and also mounted his horse. The gates were opened and the two rode out to White Harbour.

They arrived at White Harbour well into the evening two weeks later, by about midnight. The harbour had a ship called 'Summer sun' waiting to leave for Pentos, which is where Naeraya was expecting to go.  
"How much for passage for me and my companion plus horses." Naeraya asked the captain.  
"We only have one cabin left. It would be a gold piece for all of you" The captain said in a thick Tyroshi accent. She fished one of the ten gold she had out of her purse. The horses were led below decks and another crew member directed them to their cabin. It was small, with barely enough room to stand, a single small cot taking up half of it. A tiny table was in the corner of it.  
Naeraya took off her armor and put her weapons on the table. She then proceded to take off all of her clothes except for her nightshift. Jon blushed when he looked at her beacause the shift hug her curves, defining her womanly figure. She got onto the cot and moved down to press against the wall. Jon took off most of his clothes except his breeches, which were clean since they didn't really get dirty during the way to White Harbour. They tried not to touch under the furs. As days went past Jon would work on the decks and Naeraya would help out on the mast with the sail.  
Sometimes they would wake up tangled, arms around each other, lips mere inches from each other.

Two weeks on the sea, another left. Naeraya woke up and saw Jon dressing quickly.  
"What's wrong?" Raya asked tiredly. Jon looked at her.  
"Good, you're up. I tried to wake you, but you're a heavy sleeper. We're under attack. Lyseni pirates I believe." He replied.  
Raya almost jumped up from the bed, her skirt sliding up her leg a bit. Jon looked away, the tips of his ears red from blush. She quickly put on her leathers and donned her armor,  
her weapons in hand, a sword and dagger. Jon ran out of the room, the sounds of battle very loud now. Naeraya ran to the upper deck. She could now see the crew fighting against pale blonde haired pirates. One of the men attacked her, crossing blades. She held his blade in place and used her other hand with the dagger to stab the pirate in the throat. He fell on the wooden deck, gurgling blood. Another pirate attacked her and with one swing, 'Hunter' decapitated him. Naeraya saw Jon cut down another two pirates and a few more of The 'Summer sun' crewmen fought off and killed a few of the Lyseni. Another pirate threw off a man off the mast. Naeraya thought quick and started to climb the ropes to the top. She sheathed her sword and got up to the crows nest where saw the man try cut the flag off the mast. She threw her dagger and it stuck out of his back. The man turned around and charged at Naeraya. She pulled away and swung out of the crows nest, barely managing to hold on with her hands and keeping her feet pressed on the outsideof the nest. The man went for a stab but Naeraya leaned left heavily. She drew her sword again and swung it from left to right and pressing her body weight into the nest, leaning her back to central position. The sword cut the man from under his armpit and into the centre of his body after the fucker tried an overhead. He fell and Raya jumped back into the crow's nest, lifting and tossing out the dead pirates body. The crew below cheered as they burned the pirate galley and finished off the rest of the pirates. Naeraya climbed back down the mast. Some of the crew was cheering, some were looting pirate bodies and some were tending to those of the crew, dead or wounded. She saw Jon sitting down on a crate to clean his sword. He looked up as she approached.  
"Who was your first kill?" Raya asked. The Targaryen prince that looked nothing like a Targaryen looked into her eyes. Violet into grey.  
"Remember when I saved you? That wildling was my first." Jon replied.  
"You never forget your first. You remember the face, you remember what they say or how they scream." She told him.  
"What about your first?" Jon asked, back to cleaning his blade.  
She remembered. "It was a Yunkai'i slaver. In Yunkai, they mostly train bed slaves and whores. This slaver thought to make me a whore, it's a mistake many have made. So I killed him." That day she was only eleven. The 'Wise' Master found her and grabbed her very hard by the arm. Her father was distracted in the market. He dragged her and she cried and cried, like a weakling. But none had held slaves any pity. So she grabbed the master's knife and stabbed him in the ribs and ran off to find her father.  
The rest of the day was spent cleaning the decks of blood and bodies. They had more food now, and a bit more money, some Bravossi irons and Lyseni weeping maiden coins. Naeraya was so tired the second she crawled onto the bed, she fell asleep.

After another week of rather smooth sailing but tireing work, due to crew shortages and Naeraya and Jon were standing on deck looking off at Pentos as they neared.  
"Jon, once we land, we need to be careful, even in The Free Cities we are not entirely safe from the usurper. Assassins, sellswords, informers, even exiles seeking pardons." Naeraya told Jon.  
"But I don't look Targaryen." Jon responded.  
"You're more Targaryen than you think, plus I am Valyrian and look Valyrian. Hopefully I'm not mistaken for your aunt."  
The ship was docked and tied to a post. They parted ways with the captain and walked down ramp to the Pentoshi harbour. 'Now the quest begins' Naeraya thought to herself.


	6. Jon III

Chapter Six: Jon

Pentos was huge. The square towers with tile roofing were pointing out of the heavily populated streets. Merchants were everywhere offering spices and carpets and dresses and chalices finer and more colorful than Jon had ever seen. Some of the streets were wide, others were very slim.  
"Where are we going?" Jon asked his companion.  
"To find a 'friend' of The Targaryens" Naeraya said. They walked past a large red temple, presumably of 'The Essosi demon god' as they knew him in Westeros. Jon's own faith was in The Old Gods of the forest. 'I've come to a very godless place. The old gods are blind here' He thought. Naeraya had warned him of Robert Baratheon's hired knives and spies. They kept moving through the streets and came to a hill with a palace on it. There were a dozen overweight men with pointed hats and spears.

"Halt!" One of the fat point-hat men said.  
Naeraya said something in what Jon assumed was Valyrian, a word or a phrase and the man stepped aside and opened a gate. They walked through with two of the men accompanying them. Once they reached the top of the hill, one of the guards knocked on the large doors three times. They were opened by another guard and a servant was waiting inside.  
"Please follow me, my master had been expecting you." The servant led them to a large hall, decorated with carpets and paintings and sword stands with swords made of the finest metals, decorated with rubies and other jewels, hilts decorated with polished onys, where a very fat man with oiled blonde hair and a two forked beard.  
"Leave us!" The fat man commanded all the servants and guards, who all left by order. "Lady Kaspian and I presume Prince.." The man wanted Jon to name himself.  
"Jon Targaryen" Jon finished.  
"Well, I must say, you don't look much like a Targaryen unless you look really closely." The man smiled. "I welcome you to my manse."  
"You are very kind Magister Illyrio. Me and my companion are tired, may we rest before getting to our buisness" Naeraya asked.  
The fat man, magister Illyrio smiled and nodded, "I will get someone to escort you to your guest chambers and draw you a bath. We will speak further at dinner." Illyrio then shouted for some servants to escort Jon and Raya to their chambers. They would share their chambers and a bed for the night. 'At least this bed is actually large enough for the two of us not to get tangled' Jon thought. Jon went out to the balcony when Naeraya stripped of her clothes to take a bath. Jon looked over Pentos and its port. It was so different from what he was used to in Winterfell. Now that Jon thought about it, he kind of missed it. He knew that it was never his home, as much as Robb and Arya tried to convince him otherwise. Lady Stark would never allow him to stay anyway.  
But now, Jon was going to explore the Free Cities, whilst Robb had to sit up north. He hadn't noticed Naeraya until she put her hand on Jon's shoulder. She looked even more beautiful than she was before: her skin paler, her hair an even richer gold and her eyes were now a haunting deep violet.  
"You going to take a bath?" She asked. Jon nodded as he went to the bronze tub, steam still rising over it. Jon undressed and got in the tub. Suddenly he felt a sponge scrubbing him clean. He looked over his shoulder and blushed when he saw that it was Raya.  
"What were you thinking about? On the balcony?" She asked.  
"Home." Jon replied. She smiled softly. "I think of home too sometimes. Of my father and my home, my books and my friends who I left behind."  
Raya finished scrubbing him and turned away when he got out, dried off and dressed. They walked arm-in-arm to the dining hall, where fat magister Illyrio was waiting. They sat at their seats to the magisters side. They started eating when Illyrio spoke, "I have news from Westeros. Disturbing news. The usurper is dead and Lord Stark imprisoned for treason."  
Jon choked on his wine and coughed, "That..can't..be" He said in between coughs.  
"I'm sorry, I know he was your father Jon." Naeraya said softly. Jon's muscles stopped functioning for a second, not believing in the words. 'Fathe-Uncle Ned imprisoned for treason.'  
"He was one of the most honorable men in all of The Seven Kingdoms. It can't have been him" Jon tried to argue.  
"He was imprisoned for kingslaying and attempting to usurp the throne from the new king, The Boy King Joffrey." Illyrio insisted. "His son has called the banners in war" The magister continued.  
'Robb, going to war? I have to join him. No! I'm one man. There I can't make a difference, but here, I might help my new aunt and half-brother muster up an army big enough to take all the kingdoms back.' His mind fought itself.  
"What's our next course of action?" Jon asked.  
"I was thinking of going after Aegon first and then Daenerys. But we do not know where Aegon is, only that he's with Bittersteel's company." Naeraya explained. "A wise choice, as Daenerys is untouchable in the surrounding of her husbands khalasar. Aegon Targaryen is with the company and Lord Jon Connington in Myr. If you are to go, and if you were to want to speak to them, Connington goes by the name of Griff and Aegon by Young Griff." The magister informed them.  
"We will ride out on the morrow then, to Myr. Magister, we will need two horses and supplies, as we gave ours to the captain of The 'Summer Sun' after we were attacked." Raya explained.  
The magister nodded along with her explanation. "You will have the horses, and the supplies prepared for you when you leave."  
They finished eating mostly in silence. When they got up to leave the magister added, "Oh, and another thing, I gave Daenerys Targaryen three dragon eggs" Jon and Naeraya stilled and tensed. "They are not hatched yet, but Daenerys seems to be moving towards The Shadow Lands and Asshai so I suggest you hurry."

Once in their chambers Jon's fist connected with the wall, "A traitor!" Jon hissed. Naeraya gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"Jon, you cousin is going to war and yet you did not mention abandoning this quest to help him." She said, rather confused.  
"I thought about it. Rage-filled thoughts. But what use will I be? Lady Stark would have me in the front lines so I could die quicker. I am one man. If we succeed with this mission, We might bring more to the table and take down the usurper's boy and restore Targaryen rule." Jon told her.  
"When we succeed" She corrected him.


	7. Aegon I

Chapter seven: Aegon

Aegon sat in the tent waiting for his foster father and mentor, Jon Connington. He sipped a bit of wine when he heard the flap of the tent move and the boots of Jon stepping inside.  
"Aegon" He said as greeting.  
"Jon!" Aegon replied with a respectful nod of the head. "I bear new from The Seven Kingdoms." Jon said.  
"Well. Let's hear it!" Aegon said putting down his wine.  
"The usurper is dead and Ned Stark executed for treason." Aegon was glad he just put down his drink, otherwise he would be spitting and choking on it.  
"And?" Aegon asked, still in shock from this positive turn of events.  
"Robb Stark had called his banners, his men have declared him The King of The North and The Trident. Stannis Baratheon claimed that the usurpers boy is a product of incest. He has declared himself 'The rightful king'" Jon told him. 'There are none more rightful than me!' Aegon thought.  
"Renly Baratheon is The King in Highgarden, with the full support of The Reach and most of The Stormlands. Balon Greyjoy has declared himself King of The Seastone Chair again. War has started in Westeros." 'Perfect, now my conquest shall be easy.'  
"What about The Vale and Dorne?"  
"The Vale has taken no side despite Lysa Arryn having Tully blood. Dorne has done nothing yet."  
"What of my aunt?" Jon was quiet for a few moments.  
"Her husband has died and the khalasar abandoned her." Jon was silent again for a moment before speaking again, "She has hatched dragons" Aegon stared at Connington in shock.  
"Dragons?" Aegon whispered.  
Jon nodded. "She walked into the funeral pyre of her husband and walked out unburnt and with three dragons."  
"What is our next course of action?" Aegon then asked.  
"We wait. For now. We'll speak to Strickland about it." Jon stated.  
"What would you suggest?" "I would suggest we let them fight amongst themselves and drain each other out whilst we prepare"  
"Should we go meet with aunt Daenerys?"  
"No. The dragons are too small at the moment and last we heard, she was heading for The Red Waste. We'll try to get her to meet with us" "Let's go talk to Strickand then."

They entered Strickland's tent. Aegon never liked Strickland, he an old coward. The man was portly, with a large head of greying hair.  
"Ah, King Aegon!" Strickland greeted.  
"Captain-General" Aegon responded.  
"Strickland, we have much to discuss" Jon told him.  
"Ah yes, the war that started in Westeros." Strickland said with a laugh. "Yes. This is the perfect opportunity to invade and take the throne in the name of the rightful king!" Jon proclaimed.  
"Now? You want to invade now? We aren't prepared." The Captain-General stated. He was scared of the bare idea of invasion.  
"No, not now. We wait for the Westerosi to drain each other out and then meet up with Daenerys and invade." Jon explained.  
"And where is Daenerys?" was the next question made by Strickland.  
"She is going through the Red Waste" Aegon replied. "Once she gets through, we should set a meeting point."  
"Volantis" Jon expanded.  
"Yes, Volantis will serve as a good meeting point." The Captain-General agreed. "When the time comes, we will break our contract with Myr and go to Volantis, from there we will sail to Westeros."  
They were interupted by Duck, who came into the tent. He bowed in respect, "Captain-General" he said looking at Strickland, then he looked to Jon, "Griff, there are people who are waiting outside of the camp requesting to speak to you and Young" Jon and Aegon stood up and followed Duck through the camp.

When they came to the edge they saw a party of Golden company men armed standing near a party of two in black cloaks wrapped around their entire bodies, showing nothing of their body or shape, covering their faces with the shadows of hoods.  
"Who are you?" Jon Connington asked.  
A feminine voice of one of the travellers responded, "Fire and Blood" in Valyrian. She lowered her hood to reveal a woman so beautiful, she may as well have been a godess. Her hair was of the purest gold colour. She had a heart-shaped face with full lips. Her eyes were the most commanding shade of violet Aegon had ever seen. "Follow us please" Jon said as he lead the small party to an empty tent. As soon as they entered, the beautiful woman drew a sword quickly and knelt before Aegon.  
"I Naeraya Kaspian speak for House Kaspian of Valyria. I swear fealty to the rightful king of Westeros Aegon VI, First of his name, King of The Andals, The Rhoynar and The First men." She spoke.  
Aegon knew that Valyria wasn't fully destroyed but he didn't know that he would ever meet a Valyrian because after The Doom they mostly kept to themself.  
"Please rise Lady Naeraya, I accept your fealty." Aegon said. Naeraya smiled, she looked even more gorgeous when she smiled. "Good, there are four thousand men waiting near Volantis for orders." She said.  
"We were going to head to Volantis to meet with my aunt "Who's your companion?" Jon asked.  
"A dragon must have three heads, Daenerys is one, you, your grace is the second, my companion is the third. May I present Prince Jon Targaryen" The man, presumably Jon Targaryen took off his hood.  
He was very handsome, with grey eyes and black long hair to his shoulders.  
Jon Connington stilled, "Eddard Stark?" "No, Prince Jon is the son of Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna Stark." Naeraya explained. 'The son of my father and the woman that destroyed the Targaryen reign.'  
"That wolf whore destroyed The Seven Kingsdoms" Connington protested. Prince Jon's jaw clenched and eyes gave an angry glint of violet that Aegon had noticed. His face otherwise betrayed no emotion.  
"No less than Prince Rhaegar" the black haired prince said.  
Connington was shaking with anger.  
"I welcome you brother. Duck!" Aegon shouted to stop a fight. His loyal knight came in. "Can you please escort our guests to an empty tent with two beds?" Duck nodded and led the two away.  
Once they were gone Jon said, "They can't be trusted Aegon"  
"He's my brother I can feel it. Naeraya swore us the fealty of her house. And Jon was right. It was my fathers fault for abducting Lyanna in the first place." Aegon said. Septa Lemore was Aegon's teacher. She taught him multiple tongues, reading, writing, history and generally was like a mother that Aegon never had. So it was she who told Aegon about what happened in the rebellion.  
"Fine, if you trust them, fine. But if they even show signs of betrayal, I will not hesistate to have them killed." And with that Jon Connington walked out of the tent, leaving Aegon to his thoughts.


	8. Jon IV

Chapter eight: Jon

Thunk. Twack. Thunk. Thunk. Twack. Jon's rage filled strikes were absolutely destroying the dummy. Thunk. Twack. Thunk. Twack. Twack. Joffrey Fucking Baratheon will pay, The Lannisters will pay.  
Jon wondered how Robb was feeling. Thunk. Twack. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Twack. Tears rolled down Jon's cheeks and his gaze was full of red. Jon going on with Naeraya suddenly seemed like a mistake.  
Now however, ten thousand men of The Golden Company and four thousand Valyrians stood against the Baratheon boy king. Jon Connington, or Griff as the men know him was very wary around Jon and anytime he spent with Aegon was always watched by him or Duck. Aegon invited Jon to dine with him every day. They spoke of their lives and got to know each other. Naeraya spent time with Aegon as well, making Aegon stutter with words and make kind gestures. The king, as it were, was infatuated with Raya, but then again, who wouldn't be? She was beautiful, loyal and she could hold her own against most of the company's best fighters. Turns out she's also an outstanding archer and helps out the commander of the archers: Black Balaq. The morning after their arrival Jon proved himself a Targaryen by shoving his arm into a torch, after much convincing from Naeraya. Two weeks into their arrival Naeraya found out and gently broke the news of Eddard Stark's death to Jon. Thump. Twack. Thack. The dummy split from left shoulder to middle but Jon kept striking. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Raya with a concerned look on her face. Jon dropped the sword and fell into Naeraya's arms. She held him as he cried into her shoulder. She rubbed gentle circles on his back.  
"I'm going to put a fucking sword through that bastards fucking throat!" Jon vowed.  
"You will, you will. Once we invade all those who have betrayed the Stark, all those who have betrayed the Targaryens will pay." She told him quietly.

The next three months passed quickly with new information about the war and Daenerys Targaryen. Jon found himself in Aegon's tent again.  
"Daenerys has found herself to be in Qarth. It seems to me that she is moving even more east, rather than west." Connington stated. "And what of The Five Kings War?" Aegon asked.  
"Renly Baratheon is dead. Reportedly killed by either his brother Stannis, his own kingsguard, or Catelyn Stark" Connington told them. Jon shook his head.  
"It couldn't have been Lady Stark. As much as I hate her, I know she wouldn't ruin an alliance that could have helped Robb or kill a king." "I see. What else?" Aegon asked.  
"Stannis Baratheon led the lords of The Reach and The Stormlands that have switched over to King's Landing and attacked it. Tywin Lannister however fell back to King's Landing with Tyrell forces and crushed him. The northerners have started a highly successful invasion of The Westernland, getting as far as Castamere." Jon Connington paused. "Robb Stark sent Theon to The Iron Islands as an envoy. Alone. With nothing to stop him, Balon Greyjoy has attacked The North. Winterfell...Winterfell is gone." Jon froze and his stomach clenched, heart beat faster.  
"What do you mean? Gone?" Jon's voice cracked.  
"Theon Greyjoy took Winterfell and burned it. Bran and Rickon Stark were butchered, their corpses also burnt." Connington told him. "I'm..sorry Jon"  
Jon's jaw clenched. Quietly, he said, "Theon was like a brother to Robb. Robb grew up with him, trained with him, learned with him. And this is how he repays that trust. THE FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" Jon shouted the last few words in rage and stood up, kicking his chair over. "Rickon, Rickon was fucking four! And Bran, sweet Bran. Last I heard he lost use of his legs. But now, Theon Greyjoy killed a nine year old cripple!" Jon's fists were clenched, his body shaking from rage. Connington, Aegon and Naeraya looked sad and pitying. "And I'm here. Doing nothing to avenge them."  
Aegon put a hand on Jon's shoulder to comfort him, "Brother, we have to be patient. The second we can get our aunt starts moving towards Volantis, we will move."  
"I know. It's just, the longer we wait, the more people die." Jon said.  
"True. But you are one man. Here as a Targaryen prince, you can make more of a difference than if you were in The Five Kings war in Westeros." His brother told him.  
"I know. The worst thing is, I know." Jon confessed. "When are you going to announce yourself as Aegon IV Targaryen to the men?"  
Jon Connington was the one to reply, "We are planning an officer meeting soon. We won't tell the rest of the men until we land in Westeros."  
Jon nodded in understanding, "We may want to start planning apointing lords and members of the kingsguard."  
"I have planned a couple of lordships already but we will have to see when we land. Some houses in Westeros may declare for us, so there's that to consider. As for kingsguard, I currently have a member in mind but we will have to wait to land and wait for any fealty. Lady Naeraya, I never asked but what is it you wanted as a reward for your fealty?" Aegon explained.  
Naeraya replied, "When I left he told me to secure a place for my House in The Seven Kingdoms, so I assume he wants a lordship."  
"And if we win and you keep to your promise, he will have it." Aegon replied. Naeraya gave a nod and a smile. Aegon looked as if he were enchanted.  
A member of the company came in, "Griff, Young, Jon and Lady Naeraya. The Captain-General requests your presence." Aegon and Connington went in ahead and Raya and Jon followed.  
"Your Grace" Strickland adressed Aegon. "A letter came in form our man in Qarth. Its about your aunt." He handed Aeg the letter. He skimmed through it. "It seems that The Undying are dead" Strickland laughed. "Aeg, what does it say?" Jon asked.  
"Daenerys has left Qarth with three ships after burning down The House of Undying and killing them." Aegon said calmly.  
"And where is she sailing?" Jon then asked.  
"West. It seems we may move out sooner than we thought." Aegon expanded.


	9. Naeraya IV

Chapter 9: Naeraya

Her father Taeron Kaspian had sent her a raven, stating that an envoy of seven men would arrive in a week or two. Now Naeraya was looking over the plain looking at the seven riders approaching.  
Jon Connington, Prince Jon and King Aegon were all waiting for them a bit out of the camp, so none would know that Aegon is king before its time. One of the seven riders carried the banner of House Kaspian: A bronze Firewyrm on a background of black. All seven men were dressed in mail with black surcoats and bronze Firewyrms on them. Steel helms covered each of their heads. One of the horsemen had a wagon behind him. When they rode up to the small greeting party the horse men dismounted. They knelt before Aegon. She could tell he wasn't used to it because of how uneasy he looked at the men.  
"Rise please." Aegon said.  
"Your grace, Lord Kaspian sent us to deliver gifts of good faith."The captain said. He had a black cloak clasped by a bronze Firewyrm brooch. He signaled for two of the other men to bring a chest forward. One of them opened it and pulled out presumably a weapon wrapped in a cloth. Another of the men, the second chest carrier pulled out another weapon. One knelt before Aegon, the other before Jon, both extending their arms. Aegon and Jon stepped out and picked up the weapons, unwrapping the cloth. Aegon was wide-eyed with shock, staring at his weapon, made of Valyrian steel.  
Jon's reaction was no less surprised.  
"This..This is.." Aegon was trying to tie together words.  
"Blackfyre" Jon Connington said in awe. The sword of Aegon The Conqueror was polished with hilt shaped with two golden dragon heads growing off in opposite directions. Prince Jon unwrapped his and looked in wonderment at Dark Sister, a smaller sword than Blackfyre, but no less beautiful or useful.  
"I thank you." Aegon said. "Thank you men of House Kaspian. Our hospitality is yours."  
The captain spoke again, "There is no need, Your Grace. We will be heading back to Lord Kaspian as were our order." Once the men rode off Connington said told them it was time to reveal the truth,  
lest the men start questioning why they have Targaryen swords. They told Strickland to call up all the commanders. They were all in a tent now, the commanders, Aegon, Jon and Connington.  
"Commanders!" Connington adressed the men. "I have assembled you all here for you to know the truth. All this time we have all been traveling with The Rightfull king of Westeros and his half-brother Prince Jon Targaryen. I am not Griff, I am Jon Connington and Young is our king, Aegon VI Targaryen!" The men were all surprised by the truth. They all stood and drew their weapons. One after the other they knelt before Aegon, Then Prince Jon swearing fealty.

Another few months past and more news came of Daenerys, distressing news.  
"Daenerys Targaryen has set off for Slaver's Bay. She has captured and sacked Astapor. She now leads around ten thousand unsullied and hundreds of freedmen. We cannot use Volantis as a meeting point anymore. Daenerys is moving away from us, no matter our attempts to get her closer. We might have to go without her, at least for now." Connington announced. 'A dragon must have three heads,  
but two will do for now.' "What's our next step then?" Strickland asked Aegon.  
"We break the contract and go to Volantis. There we will meet up with the Kaspian men and set sail for Westeros."  
"How will we travel to Volantis?" Asked Black Balaq.  
"By boat. We will use the Rhoyne to move south swiftly. The rest will move by foot and horse" Jon told them. "In Volantis, we will get more ships and sail for our main target, whichever that may be.

Another week past and Naeraya received a letter that told of the atrocity that was The Red Wedding. Prince Jon was quiet for days and no one dared disturb him, except Naeraya, who would comfort him or at least try. All of his tears seemed to have been shed for Eddard Stark and the younger Starks. Naeraya's own years wouldn't stop as she remembered Robb's easy smiles and jokes, Bran's climbing and little Rickon's tantrums. No news ever came of Arya and Sansa was reported of being beaten for her brother's victories. Some of the days after the letter Jon stayed up and whispered: "Boltons,  
Freys, Lannisters, Baratheons, I will kill them all" over and over again, as if a prayer. Jon Connington's treatment of Prince Jon softened quite a bit after all of the deaths in the black prince's family. Aegon ans Septa Lemore treated Jon gently and kindly, when they saw him, which was often as Aegon was very worried for his brother. Aegon still hadn't given up on his advances and hints towards Naeraya. The king blushed like a maid whenever she compliments his looks or skill.

About a month later The Golden Company broke their contract with Myr, the first ever broken contract in all the years of the company existing. Aegon, Naeraya, Connington and Jon got a ship called 'The Shy maid'. An ugly old ramshackle with a single mast and a dirty grey-brownish paint job. The Rhoyne led right to Volantis so the journey shouldn't be too difficult. Yandry and his wife Ysilla got a cabin for themselves. Connington and Aegon another. Septa Lemore would share her cabin with Naeraya and Haldon got the largest cabin for himself. An ugly dwarf called Hugor Hill sleeps on a bed on top of one of the cabins. Duck and Jon slept in the hold of the ship. Unfortunately, Yandry and Ysilla don't want to risk the boat and they have to stop at nightfall and wait until the morning, which annoyed and infuriated everyone. Naeraya herself spent a lot of her time with Hugor, talking about her home and trading stories of their adventures.

Aegon and Hugor were playing cyvase. Aegon lost and in rage kicked over the table and forced the dwarf to pick them up.  
"Pick them up dwarf!" Aegon ordered in rage. Hugor bent over to collect up the pieces.  
"Aegon, Aegon calm down." Naeraya took Aegon's arm and he flinched form the touch, but made no move to remove it. Hugor walked out and Aegon turned to Naeraya.  
"You have to learn to fight your anger. You can't just get angered so easily." She told him.  
"I just...I...He knows who we are and I just got angry...The man can really say some irritate" Aegon told her.  
"I know. I mean he keeps questioning me on who I am and on my home." They walked out of the cabin. The air was foggy and the sky seemed to be dark.  
"Where are we?" Aegon asked Yandry.  
"Chroyane." The man replied. "This was the most beautiful city on the river, and the richest. Chroyane, the festival city"  
"There will be stone men on the span. Some may start to wail at our approach, but they are not like to molest us. Most stone men are feeble creatures, clumsy, lumbering, witless. Near the end they all go mad, but that is when they are most dangerous. If need be, fend them off with the torches. On no account let them touch you." Connington told them.  
"Stone men?" Jon asked.  
"Men at the last stages of Greyscale boy." Connington harshly replied and Jon flinched from his words.  
"Hatred does not stir the stone men half so much as hunger" Haldon Halfmaester informed them as well.  
They passed under a bridge. There were three lound thumps and a bunch of roars. Stone men. Naeraya grabbed a torch and went to the top of the captains cabin where one of the stonemen was.  
She drove the monster back with the torch. A few shouts broke the chill air. The monster took a step forward and Naeraya smashed the torch into its face and letting the fucker fall.  
"Jon!" She heard Aegon shout. At first she thought it was the black prince, but as she got to the edge of the cabin roof and looked over at the deck, she saw that he meant Connington. Hugor was gone too. The third monster was driven back by the combined efforts of Prince Jon and Duck. They all waited in silence for any noise, Connington or otherwise. A splash. Jon Connington's head stuck out of the water, one arm out to receive help and the other occupied by the dwarf. Aegon, Duck and Jon pulled them out. Hugor coughed out water and Connington was panting from exhaustion.  
"Let's fucking get out of here." Aegon told Yandry and they sped up as much as possible.


	10. Aegon II

Chapter 10: Aegon

They arrived at port in the evening. When the party left 'The Shy Maid', Hugor Hill, the dwarf, left them.  
"I thought we were going to Volantis" Jon said and Aegon looked around. Jon was right, it wasn't Volantis. This was a town, much smaller than Volantis and a lot less populated. Still, in some places it could be considered a city. Aegon had been to Volantis once, when he was younger, but he still remembered how huge it was.  
"We were. Until Daenerys started to 'liberate' Slaver's bay." Connington replied. "Now let's go. We need to meet up and call a war council" The party quickly left the city and headed around three,  
maybe four miles south. The camp was expansive, with the white tents and black and bronze banners of the Valyrian troops at the far side of the camp and The tents of The Golden Company on the other.  
They made their way to the Captain-Generals tent: A large gold-cloth tent surrounded by pikes with gilded skulls on them.  
"Captain General" Connington greeted. Strickland looked up at them.  
"Griff, Your Grace, Bastard prince, Lady Kaspian, nice of you to join us" The man replied with a nod. Jon seemed unoffended by his words.  
"Strickland, we need to call a war council first thing on the morrow." Connington told him. Strickland nodded.  
"It will be done." He told them.  
They left the tent: Jon to train his sword skills, Naeraya to see her father, Connington to speak to Lemore and Aegon, not having anything to do, went to sleep.

The next day, all the commanders of The Golden Company and the Valyrian officers were waiting in the war tent. The Valyrians were dressed in chainmail armor, with shoulder plates, and golden great helms that have two eye slits and semetrical tiny breathing holes. Aegon decided to ask about the Valyrian army later. All the officers had black surcoats with their bronze sigils on them. A black sword belt was fastened around all of them, with swords attached to them. A gold chain signifying a high officer was attached from under the shoulder plate to the sword belt. Three large gold medallions hung from each chain. There were four officers in total and another with a Valyrian steel chain and medallions. His great helm was also Valyrian steel with wings at the sides. The dark grey helmet looked menacing. A large map of Westeros was laid out on the table. "So. Where should we land?" Aegon asked. His brother was the first to speak.  
"The North and Crownlands are out of the question. The North is in chaos. Last I heard, the Boltons are fighting the Ironborn and Stannis' men. The northmen loved the Starks, however the Boltons hold hostages at The Twins so getting them to join us would be almost impossible. They have no reason to follow us either as all The Starks are dead or missing." Jon informed them with a sad tone. "The Crownlands still host a massive Tyrell and Lannister army of thousands. If we were to attack, it would be bloodshed. Even if we won, we would only hold the capital and have no army to get the rest of the kingdoms." A hum of approval went through the tent.  
"I assume that means The Reach is out as well." Lord Taeron Kaspian was the next speaker. "We could try Casterly Rock.." The lord continued.  
"And for that we would need to cross The Reach." One of The Golden Company spoke.  
"Not necessarily, we could go by boat." A Valyrian officer argued.  
"Then we would have to secure The Iron Fleet." Naeraya said. Aegon tensed when he looked to his brother Jon. Jon's jaw was clenched and his eyes burned with rage.  
"The only thing I will do with The Iron Fleet is burn it." Jon spat. The men quieted, oblviously disturbed by Jon's tone. Aegon squeezed his brother's shoulder to comfort him. Aegon would need to figure out what to do with The Greyjoys later.  
"What of Dorne or The Vale?" Black Balaq asked.  
"We can't land in Dorne. They would take it as an invasion and attack us. They should otherwise join us, as Aegon is half Martell himself and after Prince Oberyn's death Dorne is almost a guarantee."  
The Vale has an untouched army and supplies. The Lannisters sent one of their men as a husband to Lysa Arryn. He killed her and now rules the Vale as Lord protector to Robert Arryn. From what I've heard, The Lords Declarant dislike him greatly. If we could send a token force to land and assasinate him, The Vale could join us." Connington informed them.  
"Could or will?" Asked Jon.  
"We don't know. Whilst they hate the Lannister agent, they also dislike Targaryens. You, my prince, look like Eddard Stark. Many lords still hold respect for him when he was fostered there. You could be what turns them to our side." Connington explained as if it were that easy. Jon nodded. The officers of The Golden Company started argueing amongst themselves on where to land. 'The Stormlands.  
I forgot The Stormlands' Aegon smashed his fist into the table and the commanders quieted.  
"We forgot The Stormlands." Aegon said. "The lords are either in The Crownlands or with what remains of Stannis Baratheon. There aren't many who can hold the castles. If we can establish a foothold,  
lords will turn to our cause." The officers and commanders all agreed, as did Jon, Raya, Connington and Lord Taeron.  
"We should land near Cape Wrath, Your Grace." His foster father told him. "From there we can go to Griffin's Roost, Crow's Nest and the Rain House. Then we will control most of Cape Wrath and can continue to take over The Stormlands." "Good. It is settled then. Lord Connington, I hereby name you my Hand of The King. I want to set sail in three days." Aegon announced. 'Now the hard part begins'


End file.
